I'm Looking for Elizabeth: 48hrs
by Sea9262
Summary: People suddenly need Elizabeths help.
1. 48 hrs

I'm looking for Elizabeth: 48hrs.  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship I could never own.  
Pairing: Don't know yet.  
Summary: People suddenly need Elizabeth help.   
  
48hrs.  
  
Shannon O'Hare was a smart 10 year old, most 10 year olds are. But she was 10 and she was scared. Her parents were gone and they said that she'd never see them again. Shannon went to the police but they patronized her, they do that when they realize she's smarter then them. That's when her email gave a small inkling of hope.   
  
In need of Help?  
Go to Kelly's and ask for Elizabeth she can help you.  
  
A friend.  
  
Shannon was smart enough to know better, but what else could she do? She looked up Kelly's and came up with 13 hits in the local New York State most were Bars other were boutiques. One was a dinner in Port Charles; she knew this 'friend' wouldn't send her some place she couldn't get into so she headed to Port Charles.   
  
Kelly's  
  
Liz was annoyed to say the least things weren't going well with Ric thanks to Jason and Sonny. And watching Jason and Courtney moon over their forbidden love made her sick to her stomach. Jason didn't try to talk to her but she could tell he didn't like the cold shoulder she was giving Courtney because it made Courtney feel bad. Liz didn't give a shit and she so wanted him to say something about it. So she can give him another peace of her mind. But Jason was Jason and cool was his calling card. So she enjoyed that fact that he was annoyed because Courtney wasn't woman enough to tell her brother where to stick it.  
  
Liz notices the distressed little girl instantly and went to talk to her.  
  
"Can I help you honey?"  
"I'm looking for Elizabeth."  
"That's me."  
  
Shannon didn't know what to think, this woman was supposed to help her?  
  
"Um can we talk alone?"  
"Sure."  
"My names Shannon O'Hare my parents were taken away 24 hours ago and there's no ransom."  
"Did you call the police?"  
"Course I did, they tired to send me to social worker thinking I was abandoned."  
"Oh what did the people who took them want?"  
"To kill them that's all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Look can you help me or not?"  
  
Liz mind muddled it over did she wants to get into this again. It pissed her parents off back then when she'd disappeared for days with no notice. But then again nobody here cared or knew what she used to be into.   
  
"Details."  
  
Shannon told Liz everything and a clock clicked in Liz's head instantly 48hrs and counting to find the O'Hare's or they were as good as dead. Liz could only guess why they were taken but she didn't have the time.  
  
"Bobby could you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"This is Shannon she got needs a place to stay while her parents are gone I was suppose to do it but I'm moving out."  
"You are, I didn't know that."  
"I decided a while back. Any way could you help me out?"  
"Sure sweet heart sure."  
"Thanks."  
  
She looks at Shannon.  
  
"You'll see your parents in 48 hrs or less."  
  
She heads upstairs to change, *where to start.*  
  
  
47hrs.  
  
Information. The library was a good place for that, after she changed Liz headed there to get some basic info on the O'Hare's. All she needed was the right codes and she had those, once in the FBI database Liz had a good idea why someone would want the O'Hare's dead. They were terrorists for higher, former; she should say they hadn't done any work in ten years. The O'Hare's were the Miles to be exact and a baby can change ones out look. So how had they ended up in this mess? That she couldn't get out of a computer, so it meant beating the streets.   
  
47.15hrs  
  
Liz walked into Dukes Club and wanted a bath instantly. It was a strip club worse then the last four she went to. She was looking for Toby; apparently this person was the contact for the O'Hare's in the old days. Liz looked around and noticed two things, Jason sitting in the back booth with a stripper. She asked the bartender who and where was Toby and the second thing she noticed was Jason was talking to Toby. She didn't have time to blend into the seen and wait so Liz sat down right next to the stripper.  
  
Jason didn't know what to think was Liz on another binge trying to get over him? As if she read his mind.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. Hi Toby I'm Liz I need to get info on some old friends of yours."  
"Sure darlin just wait till I'm done with this cutie over 'ere. I'm sure you want our conversation confidential." She said in a deep Irish accent.  
"Yes."  
  
Liz got up and went to the bar. Toby and Jason concluded there meeting and Jason walked over to Liz.  
  
"Let's go."  
"What? I don't think so I need to talk to her."  
"Why are you doing this Elizabeth?"  
"None of your business. Now let go off me or you'll pull back a stump."  
"Let's go now!"  
"Bartender this guy is bugging me."  
  
Jason let go to deal with the bartender and Liz slipped past him and went to talk to Toby.   
  
"That was smooth darlin, boy 'am popular today."  
"The Miles fell into a spot of trouble the kind that ends permanently in 46 hours."  
"God all mighty, wha' 'bout the wee lass?"  
"Nobody to care for her."  
"What do ya need?"  
"There latest dealings."  
"Didn't have any wit us."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Sure as 'em sitting here darlin'. But I did get a whiff I dismissed it knowing how much the lass meant to 'em."  
"What?"  
"A not so nice man named Marco or was it Branco something like that. Wanted a bloke name Corinthos dead. They said no, then he died, wife thinks they did it she could have contracted someone else to go after them."  
"I know who your talking about. Do you know who'd she go to for the contract?"  
"Eye Vince Horowitz don't ask to long a story, or Tony Stompa had to be one of the two."  
"Where can I find them?"  
"Normally I wouldn't do this but it's the Miles. So, your young friend and his boss got a meeting with Tony in two hours at the 52nd street pier. Vince got a rave at Midnight in the Harlan county warehouses don't have the exact location on that."  
"Thanks Toby."  
"Can' a ask a question darlin?"  
"Sure."  
"Why you?"  
"Cause I'm good at solving difficult problems."  
  
46.35 hrs  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Since Lizzi I was wondered what I could do next. This just hit me talk to me people tell me what you think. The Author. 


	2. 46 hrs 12min

48hrs.  
  
46.12hrs  
  
Sonny waited three hours and still no show, and then Stompa had to nerve to be unhappy. That didn't get him, no. What got him was Liz Weber; she was standing there like it was social meeting. Sonny told Jason to take care of it but she was giving him a hard time. He'd never known Liz to be bitch about anything, well maybe Carly but that was it. From what he could see she was turning Jason into a five year old. Jason walked away from her, Sonny could see he was clearly mad. That is something he never thought he see, Jason Morgan mad at Liz Weber.   
  
Tony sighed in annoyance and Liz made her way over to him.  
  
"Just some simple questions, I'm sorry about this meeting Mr. Stompa but I'm on the clock."  
"So sweetheart what's your problem?"  
"Have you taken up a contract on a couple called the Miles?"  
"No, I don't recall."  
"What about the O'Hare's?"  
"Yeah I recall dhem. But I couldn't do the contract, due to other circumstances."  
"Who did take up the contract?"  
"That would have been Vince."  
"Thank you so much for your kindness forgive me for interrupting your meeting."  
"Hey honey some advice Vince is a nut boarding on psycho doesn't piss this guy off okay."  
"Oh but I so plan on it."  
"Hey now come on honey."  
"I don't have the time like I said I'm on a clock. So where can I find him?"  
"If you want get that pretty face messed up do it on your own. I'm not helping you."  
"Mr. Stompa I'm on a clock a child's depending on me. So I'm going to ask once then I'm going to get testy. Where is he?"  
"No way. You know her deal with her." He says to Sonny and Jason.  
"Wrong thing to say."  
  
Before any of them knew what was happening, Liz had the gun of one of Stompa's men. He went for it and Liz knocked him out, then she kick the larger man in the knee. He hit the floor and she put his hand to the wall.  
  
"Now I said I was on the clock. I meant their clock there kids waiting. Where???"  
"Liz."  
"Twitch Jason and get shot. Courtney won't like that. Nor will Carly." She said looking at Sonny   
  
The gun when off, the large man screamed.  
  
"I thought I asked you a question."  
"A rave."  
"I know that already at midnight. What I want to know is the exact location and what I can expect or your going to have a limp."  
  
The large man talked and Liz headed out the door, with Sonny and Jason on her heals.   
  
45.92  
  
"Not now!"  
"Yes now damn it what in the hell is going on are you in trouble?" Sonny asked.  
"No, but two people are and if I don't hurry they're dead."  
"Tell me and I help them."  
"You can't, you don't know what your dealing with and I'm already on it more people will muck it up."  
"Get off it I'll deal with it." He ordered.  
"No."  
  
Liz opened her bag and took off her leather jacket and put it on the hood of Sonny's car. She unzipped the lower half of the jacket turning it into a shrug jacket and mini-skirt. She zipped the mini-skirt around her hips then unzipped her pants legs and took them off, over knee-high boots and thigh high-gartered white stockings. She folded her pants and put them in the bag and headed to the road. Sonny and Jason watched after her in shock. Jason grabbed her.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?"  
"To that rave now let me go."  
"No."  
"Time is running out Jason."  
"I know you're mad at me."  
"Wrong this isn't about you or Blondie its about me and those people. I can take batter care of myself then you know so let go or get it broken."  
"Jason let her go."  
  
Liz got into the cab.  
  
"Why Sonny? Vince is crazy."  
"Because we can do better when not in public."  
  
40.92  
  
It was a long ride.  
  
31.92  
  
Liz walked to the back of the wear house giving the guy the special code word to get her close to Vince. He lead her to him, Vince was short man, with thick-rimmed black glasses and not in an appealing way, yet all kinds of females were around him. He gave off the presence of a troll and made her sick. After and almost an hour he took notice.  
  
"Out back sugar, I'm on a clock." She said.  
  
He gave off and nasty giggle and followed her much to the dislike of the other females. They got to the back ally and he backs her up against the wall. He ran his hand over her shirt covered breast and smiled. Liz swallowed and wrapped her legs around his fat waist.   
  
"So while were at it --"  
  
She said turning her head away form his lips, she grabbed his shoulders and rubbed herself against him, he groaned. So did she as her stomach turned. *Some women are so desperate they'll screw anything.*  
  
"I was wondering where the O'Hare's were?"  
  
He stopped and pushed her off him, he looked around none of his men anywhere to be found. She smiled and kicked him in the groin.  
  
"Where are the O'Hare's?"  
  
He mumbled an your dead bitch. Liz sighs and put her booted foot in his groin he groans in pain. Tears began to come out of his eyes.  
  
"Why would I tell you? What do you have to offer?"  
"Your life that's what. Your going to die in this ally Vince you want to do that over a contract? Tell me where they are and I'll leave you be. Don't."  
  
30.77  
  
He groaned when she put her weight on him. Vince thought about it, what did he care it wasn't his problem he was just a contractor. Let this crazy bitch deal with the widow. So he told her everything. Liz grabbed her bag and walked away, just then a black truck came up beside her. Liz didn't blink the second door opened she kicked it in. The guy yell out, leg caught in the door. Two come up behind her she lean on the door and kick one in the gut punched the other in the noise breaking it. Blood poured out of his noise and Liz ran, a guy grabbed her by the jacket she turned to see him; it was Jason he punched her.  
  
18.77  
  
Liz woke up pissed. Jason had hit her for one, but he also cost her a good twelve hours she could hear them talking. She changed cloths and then someone knock.  
  
"Liz?"  
"When I'm finish with the both of you."  
"Liz-"  
"No! You two idiots are costing me time so let me out or I let myself out and it won't be pretty."  
"Don't make threats you can deal with."  
  
Liz smiled.   
  
"You do realize that you don't know enough about me not to know how dangerous I am."  
  
Sonny got a pit right in his stomach. He looked at Liz smile.  
  
"Now do you want to take a chance or do you want to let me out of this place."  
"I'll help them just tell me."  
"I told you once, I don't repeat myself. Last chance."  
  
Sonny tried different tactic. Scare her. He started with Courtney  
  
"You set out to hurt my sister by saying she and Jason where eloping I--"  
"Save it."  
"I don't forgive betrayal that easily."  
"I don't give a shit. Politeness doesn't contract for loyalty. I'm not some fool who'll hand you his soul and let you step on it like is means nothing."  
"What?" Shocked by her words.  
"Jason, how long Sonny? How long will your betrayal last before your best friend and brother sees you for what you are?"  
  
Some how she'd turned the tables on him and he didn't see it coming.  
  
"What are you taking about?"  
"For all he's done the least you could give him is your sister."   
  
17.47  
  
[end]  
  
AN: I love hard core Liz don't you? The Author. 


	3. 17 hrs 47min

17.47  
  
Sonny just stared at her. He couldn't say anything. Liz smiled again and walked up to him.  
  
"I will always care about Jason. I know more then you think. I know the price he's paid but you are the one who hasn't shown loyalty Sonny and I will be sure that Jason knows that. You owe him his family, his son, his life. No matter what choices he's made, you still have to pay. There is no getting out of that and I will damn well use it to destroy you if you fuck with me another second."  
  
He looked at Liz and for the first time he saw something different, dangerous.   
  
"What will you do when he's gone?"  
  
Sonny swallowed god when did this little girl become a woman?  
  
"Now let me out of this place and I'll save the heart to heart for later don't and while he's keeping me company I will take twisting to a new level."  
"Twisting?"  
"Yeah Sonny you know like how I told you Jason and Courtney where eloping. Wonder what I could think up in this place all by my lonesome. Jason's not a stupid as you all think. Oh he's smarter no pretences that's why truth and twisting can go so well. I--"  
"Enough! Your not getting out of here until you tell me what the hell is going on."  
"After I'm done with Jason, I'll move on to Carly god I won't have to twist just flat out lie. She'd be so piss at me she'll believe anything. Then there's Jax what will I tell him about oh I don't know Brenda and the Dominican Republic. You where gone those days and well they can't be accounted for."  
  
Sonny couldn't speak his anger boiled over his lips thinned. He turned and walked to the door he closed his eye and with regret.  
  
"You'll never leave this place."  
"Wrong answer."  
  
Sonny looked at her did she hear what he said? He closes the door. Liz could hear him talking to Jason telling him that this was a permeate residence for her. Jason didn't protest so Liz grabbed her things and looked around. She was leavening though the front door. There was pipe above the door of the room she listens some more to Sonny and Jason talk and backed up. She took a deep breath ran jumped up caught the pipe and kicked.  
  
BANG!!  
  
The door hit Sonny and Jason hard knocking them into the wall of the hallway. Liz swung back and propelled herself sideways to miss the door in her landing. Two men were at the end of the hall when she landed, she rolled and kick one in the gut, punched the other in the groin. Both men doubled over and she ran past them. That was it? No army? Liz smiled as she put on her Jacket and walked out the front door. Jason's bike was out side the door, she hot wired it and headed down the path of the small house just as Jason and Sonny came running out.   
  
14.47  
  
It was a long trip back.   
  
6.47  
  
The town was small in fact the only thing it had going for it was the forestland. Vince said he like to use this place allot. Every body minded there won business and left each other alone. She looked around and talked to the local dinner people. No one noticed the O'Hare or the Miles or Vince for that matter. They did mention some rich guy with allot of land. Vince.   
  
4.17  
  
She road up to the estate and looked around no one was there. Vince told her it was couple of miles in back and to make it all worse it was raining. Jason's bike held out as she road the back roads around the estate. Nothing. The bastard had lied to her, she walked around the grounds. Knowing that Vince wouldn't be that stupid, she tripped the alarm. The Sheriff showed up and she tired to explain that she was running out of time.  
  
2.72  
  
"Your ID is good Ms. Weber. Clean record so tell me why you where trespassing?"  
"I told you already your mister upstanding is a contractor for higher he took two people and I'm trying to find them."  
"Why you not the cops."  
"Well, you being the prime example I don't think I need to explain that."  
  
She sat there some more wasting time trying to convince the man that the O'Hare's where dying. Knowing the ride back up to that ridge would take another 30min. Liz had had enough she got up and decide to walk out after all he didn't arrest her. They should have put her in lockup, their mistake. The sheriff yelled orders to his men as Liz road off back toward the estate.  
  
2.30  
  
Vince wouldn't put them close and the rain was worse. He'd put them someplace where on one would stumble over them. Liz looked at the hill just behind the house and headed up there a deputy showed up.  
  
"Hold it."  
"No, people are dying and I have to help them. So help me look or get a broken wrist."  
  
He blinks and then looked around.  
  
"You hear that?"  
"What?"  
  
It was a humming sound they looked at each other and move toward the sound. It was way up the hill. On foot it took them a good 40 min. It was a generator sitting next to a tank.  
  
"Who'd stick this out here in the rain?"  
  
Liz looked around it and saw a tube, she pulled the tube and it pulled out of the ground.  
  
"Jesus! Get a shovel and an ambulance. Now."  
  
Liz fallowed the tube and began to dig with her hands were it ended.  
  
1.90  
  
The deputy came back with the shovel and began to dig with her the rain wasn't helping. As far as she could tell they were buried a good six feet. Then the humming stopped, Liz and the deputy looked at each other then the generator and started digging faster. Finally Liz foot hit something and she brushed the dirt away. It was the faces of the O'Hare's.  
  
"Dig damn it."  
  
They dug around the metal case as the O'Hare's watched helplessly. Liz looked for a latch her hands where frozen. Then she felt something in the mud and it clicked and gasped.   
  
Then it opened.   
  
1.30  
  
The rescue team showed up and carefully pull the couple out, Liz sat on the trunk of the police car head down just feeling the rain. Someone put a blanket over her shoulders.   
  
"We have to send them to General Hospital by helicopter our hospital isn't equipped."  
"Port Charles is my home town."  
"Good check your self in. Sorry bout holding you up Ms. Weber."  
"No probe you weren't the only idiot. Sorry long two days."  
  
0.  
  
General Hospital was a buzz. Liz was a hero. Nobody knew how or why but they were all proud. Lucky and Nicolas where waiting so were Sonny and Jason. Liz came off the elevator and they all stared she was covered in dirt and wet. She blinked and walked straight up to Sonny, Carly was about to say something but stopped at the look in Liz eyes.   
  
"I hope you tell Shannon how you and wonder boy over here cost her parents 12hours of their lives Sonny."  
"If you had of told me what was going on."  
"Don't make excuses for being an asshole. You should have minded your own business."  
"Elizabeth we could have found them faster."  
"I could have found them in 24 instead of 47, without your 'help' or resource so from now on mind your own business."  
"Liz we need to have the doctor take a look at you."  
  
Liz nodded and glared at Sonny. She knew full well this wasn't over she had hoped that the day she and Sonny would go head to head wouldn't come. She liked him allot, but that day had come. Sonny wasn't ready for it.  
  
A young woman walked past the crowed.   
  
"I'm looking for Elizabeth?"   
  
[end]  
  
AN: This was only the beginning. The Author. 


End file.
